The present invention relates in general to smoke detectors and pertains, more particularly, to a combination smoke detector in combination with a fan for reducing the likelihood of smoke detector activation by ambient smoke. The improved smoke detector of this invention is an improvement over the conventional smoke detectors with variable sensitivity controls.
With the conventional smoke detector it is generally necessary to provide a deterrent in the event of an expected increase in the ambient smoke within a space provided with smoke detectors or adjacent to smoke detector locations.
Ambient smoke for the purposes of this invention is considered to be that smoke or particulate which is normally present in the environment. For example, in a home there will always be a particular amount of smoke or particulate present in the air. However, in a home for example, it can be anticipated that the ambient smoke will likely increase when food is cooked in a kitchen.
While most kitchens will not have smoke detectors, it is well known that burning toast or just normal cooking in a room adjacent to the location of a smoke detector will likely activate the nearest smoke detector's alarm.
The response to this "false alarm" is often to turn on an exhaust fan, wave a magazine or newspaper, or shut a door. However, another drawback associated with this problem is the response which includes the removal of the battery or otherwise shutting off power to the detector.
Existing smoke detectors also have a drawback associated with the sensitivity controls especially if the control is not returned to normal sensitivity or if the control malfunctions.